When will it get better
by houseslytherinS.S
Summary: Harry is involved in an abusive relationship that he can't get out of he had thought his best mate and lover Ron Weasley loved him but when he tries to leave him for one Draco Malfoy, things turn for the worse and wonders if he can get out before its too late!
1. Chapter 1

**All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, I don't own characters or anything else **

**Warnings: There is violence and mention of abuse and this story is very, mature so please take precaution, I've warned you so no flaming. There is strong language throughout this whole story. So you've been warned don't like it don't read it.**

_x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Harry was pushed down on the hard, cold stone floor, he wailed and curled up into a fetal position, his tears stinging at the corner of his eyes, threatening to fall. He didn't know what he did this time to aggravate his red-headed lover, he felt a kick on the side of his ribcage and bit his lip from screaming in agonizing pain, he knew he deserved this punishment, he made his lover mad so he deserved the consequences that came along with it."You're a filthy whore, staring after that blonde headed git, I've seen the way you look at him, don't think I haven't bloody well noticed!" Another kick to his ribcage, he choke back a sob, holding and hugging and reassuring himself that everything will be alright."R-Ron_ _p-please..", he cried out to his best friend, now lover. He wished that everything went back to the way it was before. When they had first started their relationship. _

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

Draco stared at Potter. He had watched Potter an awful lot lately, the way he constantly looked down with pained eyes, but tried to hide it behind a fake smile. He wondered if his friends had noticed, he snorted inwardly, of course not, the Know-it-all Granger always had her nose in books to not even care about The-Savior-Of-The-Wizarding-World. Draco picked up hints about Potter and Weasel having a thing, his suspicions were confirmed when he had caught them snogging behind an alcove and chose to walk back to where he came from. Now Draco chose to study the face of the Weasel, he always despised him out of all the Weasel Clan, he noticed the wink Weasel gave to Hermione. Rage boiled within his veins, he did not know why, but when he glanced at Potter, he saw that Potter was staring at him and Draco chose his cue to leave. He gathered his book bag and slung it over his shoulder as he stalked out of the Great Hall to his morning classes.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry had noticed the wink Ron gave to Hermione, he just thought of it as friendly gesture, he ignored the way Hermione had flirted back with his boyfriend, he looked away hurt, to find that Malfoy was staring at Ron, who in turn to stare at him, he saw the way Malfoy stiffened, got up and took his leave out of the Great Hall. Harry wondered what that was all about, "I'm going to class now," He announced his leave, but was ignored by his friends, which he saw were ogling at each other. He got up and slung his bag over his shoulder and walked out of the Great Hall, there was still 15 minutes till morning classes began. He decided to walk to a hidden alcove he found his fourth year.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Draco had hidden in the shadows, waiting to see if Potter would come out soon, his thoughts were interrupted by the Great Hall opening and saw Potter walking quite fast in the halls, he decided to walk right after him, he was going to get down to the bottom of this, he never saw hurt in those startling emerald green eyes, he didn't know why he cared if Potter got hurt or not, but he wanted to find out anyway. His thoughts interrupted him 'because you actually do care', he waved his thoughts away, he sneered, he possibly couldn't care for The-Boy-Who-Lived. When he saw where Potter was going he called out "Potter."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Harry tensed, he didn't really want to fight so early in the morning, so he turned around and looked smugly at Malfoy, "What Malfoy?" He saw how Malfoy raised his hands in defense, which Harry thought of weird, there was announcements the first time they had arrived for the "8th years" and the normal first years, that there should be house unity, since the war was over, Ron had forced him to come back with him so he can keep a "watchful" eye on his boyfriend and take their NEWTS together with Hermione, he knew deep down, Ron only wanted to come back for Hermione, which hurt him worse when he heard rumors that they found both of his best friends _snogging_ behind the bleachers of the Quidditch Pitch.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Draco, saw how Potter got lost so deep in his thoughts, he snapped his fingers at him "Hello, Potter are you in there" he snapped at him and saw how he startled the Golden Boy. He sneered at him and said "Well if you're done thinking about glory and fame, I'd like to know something." He saw the emerald green eyes narrow at him and looked like he'd lash out at him with his magic at any given moment, then he heard the Gryffindor sigh and sag his shoulders downwards. What happened to him? Why hadn't he hex him into the next century? Not that he would want him too anyway. He noticed that Potter looked even more tired than he had during the war. He wanted to know what caused him to sag his shoulders like that and wanted to know what happened to him in general? He had a strong sense of feeling that Weasel caused his distress.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Harry didn't have the energy to fight with Malfoy, he decided to sag and tilt his head down, looking at the floor, he'd been tired more than ever lately and just wanted some peace and it had made it worse when Ron thought he was lusting after Malfoy, when in reality he never noticed him and only wanted to be loved by his best mate and lover, but it took a great ordeal to convince Ron to hold his hand in public, or kiss him in public. He remembered how Ron was so eager to show him off when they first got together and saw how happy he looked, he wanted to know when will it ever go back to that or when it will get better. He held back a sob and started when he heard fingers being snapped at him. He looked up tired and said "Shove it, Malfoy, I don't want too argue with you and I'm not in the mood." He sat down on the ledge of the alcove and leaned his head on the cobbled stoned wall and sighed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Draco had noticed the choked sob and his eyes soften, he didn't know where his change of heart came from but he decided to follow it, when he noticed that Pot-, No Harry, he decided to call him by his surname, it felt foreign on his tongue but decided to go with it. He moved gracefully to sit next to Harry and before he thought about it, he gently touched the Gryffindor Seekers' arm and noticed that, Harry flinched. His brows knitted together in slight confusion and wondered what caused him too react to one simple touch.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry knew Malfoy noticed his flinch, when he had touched his arm. He cursed inwardly at himself for reacting like that, but in reality he had a big purple bruise from when Ron punched his arm, in a not so friendly way, he also had other bruises he wish to not show anyone, he sighed again and looked up into those sparkly grey eyes of one Draco Malfoy, he noticed the care in his eyes, but he dismissed it. Malfoy couldn't possibly be capable of caring for someone else than his own being, he couldn't care less, so why should he start now. He heard the bell warning that all lingering students still in the Hall or Great Hall eating breakfast, had only 5 minutes to report to their morning classes. Just great, he slung his bag on his shoulder once more, he had potions with Slytherins. He groaned inwardly, just what he needed a headache in the morning. He walked away forgetting Malfoy for a moment then turned and said "Coming Malfoy?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Draco watched Harry with caring eyes, he wanted to let the other know that he wasn't in a malicious mood to cause him pain, that would be horrible on top of what he must be going through, with all the praises he's received during the hall like if he was some sort of God or Merlin himself. He heard Harry speaking to him and snapped out of his thoughts and his mouth moved automatically, without him realizing what he was going to say, "Yeah." He got up and secured his strap to his book bag on him and followed Harry to the dungeons and realized, he never got to ask Harry what he wanted to know and decided to put it off for later.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Please review, all reviews are welcomed c:


	2. Chapter 2

Again all characters belong to J.K. Rowling

Warnings?: Just strong language I think.

Ron noticed Harry walked in with that Slytherin git Malfoy, he was furious. He tightened his hand into a fist and he knew exactly what harry would get for hanging out with that git. Ron made sure he was going to pay for his infidelity, he knew that whore was sleeping around with other men. He noticed that a small warm hand tugged on his robe and he spun his head around so fast he thought he was going to break it. He noticed it was Hermione looking at him with worry in her eyes. He sighed, a slow deep sigh, "What?"

-x-

Hermione had notice Ron tense in his seat and turned a beat red that was ten shades darker than his natural hair color. She followed his gaze at Harry and Draco, she sneered. She knew that Harry had stolen Ron from her and turned Ron into a poof like him, he probably got it from his dead parents. She was going to change that and have sex with Ron. She had been lusting for Ron quite sometime, they had only gotten passed snogging and oral sex, but she wanted more. She touched his arm and looked at him with worry. She only knew she was pulling this face because everyone had expected her too and was startled when Ron used an icy tone with her. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Ron looked at her annoyed and snapped, "Bloody hell Hermione, Yes i'm fine." He cursed under his breath and went back to listening to Slughorn's directions on how to brew Draught of the Living Death. He sighed, trying to relax himself. He knew that he could get his tensions out on Hermione when they could hide in a private room near the dungeons, where they usually engaged in sexual activities. He slowly reached his hand out to touch Hermione's thigh and winked at her, mouthing '**later**'.

-x-

When Harry walked into the Potions class he saw everyone partnered. He sighed, that left him with Malfoy again. He walked to an empty table slightly across from where Ron and Hermione were. He noticed the anger and the glare he recieved when he walked in with Malfoy. He swallowed hard knowing what will happen later that night. He shuddered and went to sit down next to Malfoy and tried not to think about it.

-x-

Malfoy had noticed there was something wrong when he saw fear in the Gryffindors eyes. He too noticed he had to be paired up with him again. He sighed and thought to himself 'might as well get over it'. He watched as Weasley tensed when he had walked in with Harry. He knew something was going on between them and he had a feeling it wasn't pretty. He just wished it wasn't what he suspected. He grabbed the few ingredients Slughorn mentioned, he knew how to brew this. He learned past NEWT level in fifth year, it was expected from him. His father would have fainted if he got bellow 'Outstanding', which is the highest level to get. He had top marks of the class in potions, Granger coming in second. He always had that smug satisfaction of beating Know-It-All Granger.

-x-

It was nearly the end of Morning classes and they headed out for their first break. Harry wanted to get out of the castle before Ron found him. He was thankful that he didn't have all classes with him, but still had some Slytherins in the morning who went through a particular NEWT course class, with him. It seemed that he had almost all classes with Malfoy. He headed out of the castle towards the Black Lake. He sat down under a shady tree and stared out at the lake. The Black Lake looked as if it had a magical aura, making it shine and shimmer in the morning sunlight. The breeze was comforting, he relaxed for the first time since the war ended. He sighed and leaned against the tree, he closed his eyes never wanting this moment to end.

-x-

Draco had seen Harry practically running out of the castle, like if he was avoiding something, or someone. He arched his finely blonde brow in curiousity, he decided to follow Harry. He saw Harry from a distance and realized that, that's the most relaxed he's seen the Golden Boy. He gracefully walked quietly towards him. He usually had to do that when Voldemort had resided at Malfoy Manor, he shivered at the thought. He gently slung his bookbag off his aching shoulder when he reached the top and sat down quitely, also looking at the Black Lake with Harry.

-x-

Harry felt a presence next to him and hoped it was his imagination. When he opened his eyes, he nearly screamed when he saw Draco but he held it in. He was shocked to find Malfoy sitting next to him. He grew aggitated at the thought of having his peace and personal space invaded. He nearly wanted to scold Malfoy for being a prat and following him around everywhere he went. Though he realized he'd rather have Malfoy around than Ron or Hermione, wait what? He wanted Malfoy instead of his lover and best friend. He decided that being civil wouldn't hurt, so he questioned him instead,"Yes Malfoy, Did you need something, or are you here to just bother me with your presence?" He arched his eyebrow and stared at the Slytherin Prince, expecting a sarcastic remark. It came to a surprise when Draco didn't and his eyes showed concern, worry, and caring. He sucked in a breath, he noticed that Draco's eyes were a startling whirl pool of stormy grey. He admitted the blonde git did have some nice handsome features. He turned away when he realized he was staring far too long than he anticipated and his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. He knew that Malfoy would mock and tease him for it.

-x-

He noticed that Harry had a startled look in his emerald eyes that sparkled in the sunlight. He was snapped out of his reverie, when Harry had asked him a question, "I forgot to ask my question this morning." He continued slowly as he cleared his throat, wondering if harry will answer his question. He noticed that neither one of them had drawn a wand or started an arguement, so he continued to speak in a soft tone "Why did you flinch when I touched your arm this morning?" He noticed that the Gryffindor had tensed when he spoke of his reaction towards the touch and he saw hurt and fear cloud his emerald green eyes. Now he was even more curious as to what made him have such emotions behind those eyes.

-x-

Harry didn't want to answer his question, but decided on a lie instead, "I was merely startled at the touch of your hand, I didn't think you'd touch me, I thought you had walked away after I sat down and showed no sign of wanting to argue with you." He pondered on whether or not that sounded believable, he shrugged mentally and decided he didn't care, but he was curious as to why Malfoy showed a sudden interest of caring for his well-being, so he decided to ask his very own question towards the Slytherin. "Why do you care about me, we aren't friends, and we're not acquaintances, so why the sudden interest of being heroic like a Gryffindor lion?" There he decided that, that question should hurt Malfoy's pride and probably would take his leave after making such a comment, yet again he was surprised when the blonde didn't make a move or budge to leave, so he waited for his answer in silence.

-x-

Draco knew that Harry wasn't such a great liar as he thought he was, but he let it slide and decided to answer Harry's question. He knew that Harry wouldn't have trusted him to tell him what was actually wrong, so he decided to answer truthfully and thoughtfully. "Well I've noticed that you've not been yourself lately, just like this morning when you didn't lash out at me, when I had expected you too?" He looked straight into those emerald eyes, trying to show him that he wasn't lying and he could tell that Harry knew he wasn't lying and he saw how nervous he had gotten for not having walked away after such a comment that would've hurt his Slytherin pride but didn't. He had grown out of that stage and matured in a way that others wouldn't believed he **_had_** changed and would just judge him on his past. The war had affected him greatly, he spent hours in the Manor, trying to find ways that will soothe him without him getting mad so easily. He learned to control his emotions, than to just to hide behind them in a mask of indifference.

-x-

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Malfoy had actually cared for his well-being and made it known to him that he was watching him. He thought of it weird how he bluntly admitted how he watched him. He was surprised once more when Malfoy actually answered without any sneers or sarcastic remarks. It was incredible that they've stayed civil this long enough to withstand a conversation, without wands being drawn or hexes flying out in every direction, which he was greatful for. He knew Malfoy wasn't lying and decided to accept his answer and he decided to cast _tempus_. He saw that it was almost time for his next class and he spoke quitely to the blonde "Later." He walked away to his Astronomy NEWT class and was glad that there wasn't anymore questions and decided that from now on he would avoid a certain Slytherin blonde bloke.


	3. Chapter 3

**All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, I do not make money off of this story.**

**Warnings: Strong language and abuse! Don't like don't read!**

After morning classes were finished, Harry decided to head down to the Great Hall for Lunch before he resumed his classes later on that afternoon. He felt a hand wrap around his throat, he coughed and choked as he was being dragged into an empty, unoccupied classroom. His breath raced and hitched as he felt like he couldn't breathe as the hand tightened around his neck. He had tears forming in his eyes and the next thing he knew, he was being thrown on the floor with a loud thump. He heard a crack and winced as he realized one of his ribs cracked. He whimpered as he was being kicked in the stomach and he fought back tears threatening to fall. He felt his head hit the edge of the table and before he could call out for help, he saw a familiar red head and let darkness consume him as he fell into an unconscious state.

-x-

Ron saw Harry. "That filthy whore he'll pay for what he did with Malfoy," as he whispered harshly under his breath. He took this opportunity to grab the bitch and drag him into an unused room and started to kick and curse at him as he saw Harry fall to the ground. He enjoyed what he did, he absolutely loved inflicting pain onto the ungrateful whore. What a weak, pathetic excuse for a hero. He scoffed as to how everyone could call him The-Savior-Of-The-Wizarding-World. He knew Harry loved all the fame and glory he received from cameras and editors from the Daily Prophet, what an attention-seeking whore. He knew that Harry would spread his legs for anyone who gave him attention. His rage filled his veins and proceeded to kick harder in Harry's sides, he cackled maliciously as he heard a satisfied crunch. He picked up harry and threw him against the table and when he saw that he didn't respond, he swallowed hard hoping that he was alive. Well he'll just have to clean up the mess and look like a hero. He picked up the unconscious body and made his eyes look haunted and his face pale to act out his little scheme.

-x-

Draco heard screams of terror in the hallway and he rushed out of the Great Hall. During lunch, he kept thinking about his conversation with Harry. He stared in horror at the limp body of Harry Potter in Weasels arms, he heard Weasely cry out for help. "Someone help me! Someone get Madam Pomfrey!" He saw Weasels had tears in his eyes. Something wasn't right, Harry had been okay and standing and walking but now he lay unconscious. He knew he had a gut feeling the Weasel did this and he'll get down to the bottom of this even if it kills him. He saw Madam Pomfrey's eyes widen when she had finally appeared after what seemed like an eternity and gently levitated the unconscious boy out of the hallway and into the infirmary. Draco's only hope was that Harry was okay. He felt stinging in the corner of his eyes but he blinked rapidly to avoid crying in front of the whole school, Malfoys' do not cry in public he told himself. He stalked quietly out of the crowd and decided that he'll visit Harry later on. He saw Weasel following her knowing she'd want a full report on who did this to The-Boy-Who-Lived.

-x-

Ron was in the infirmary, telling Madam Pomfrey what had happened. He hoped she believed his story. He let out a puff of agitation and cursed at Harry mentally for being a weak, pathetic whore. She finally decided that was enough questioning for him and he sighed in relief after she was done, but to make it sound like he actually cared he asked, "Will he be alright." She nodded and he felt even more relieved to know that his whore of a boyfriend will be okay, but he'll get it next time for being weak. He headed out of the infirmary to see if Hermione wanted a quick shag since he felt most happy that Harry will be alive, for now. His plan was to marry the git and gain all his fame and vaults and then divorce him for every sickle and galleon he made from his vaults and marry a witch who was more enjoyable for sex than a man. He only wanted to use The Golden Boy for his fame and name. He laughed inwardly knowing he'd make his plans work.

-x-

Draco was passing by in the dungeons, when he heard grunts and squeals. He thought 'What the fuck is going on in there' he was going to yell at the first years to take a hike. Knowing that their sexual pleasures should take somewhere else and not the Slytherin territory, he snarled in disgust. He opened the door slowly so he could catch the stupid first years only to find that Hermione was spread out on the table, legs spread and Weasel thrusting into her. He felt his blood boil and he wanted to scream and hex at the Weasel, that how could he do this too Harry. He closed the door as slowly as he opened it, bloody fools he knew he couldn't keep a secret like this from Harry so he decided to walk back to the direction he came from and head down to the infirmary and wondered if Harry had woken up, he doubted since it only had been hours since the attack on him.

-x-

Harry slowly woke up, blurry eyed and felt pain everywhere. He wanted to move but he couldn't, he adjusted his eyes, he recognized where he was and he grunted in pain and agitation from the lack of being able to move. He heard Madam Pomfrey shuffle out of her office as she heard him. He rolled his eyes, great just what he needed, "Welcome back Mr. Potter." He groaned in response. "Here this will take the pain away." She handed him a blue vial and he drank it slowly, shuddering at the vial taste. "Thank you." He told the Medi-Witch and she smiled at him softly and scuffled back into her office. He adjusted himself on the medical bed and sighed as he leaned back. He heard the doors to the infirmary open, and he tensed hoping it wasn't Ron or Hermione. He didn't need to see the glare in Ron's stare or Hermione's fake worried expression. He knew that Ron liked Hermione, but he didn't want to believe it one bit. He heard a soft voice speak "Harry?" He recognized the voice and relaxed, Malfoy.

-x-

Draco cursed all the way to the infirmary and hoped that Harry was awake. He stepped in quietly as he could. When he saw Harry was awake, he felt his heart swarm with a warmth he'd never known to have. He stepped up quietly and sat in a chair next to his bed, and whispered quietly as he could to not startle the Gryffindor. "Harry?" He was relieved when he saw a pair of brilliant green eyes stare up at him, in confusion. I bet he was expecting the Weasel and the Know-It-All, a familiar feeling risen up within him as it had when he saw Harry made friends with a Blood traitor and a Mudblood in his first year, Jealousy. He tried to focus on those pair of eyes, that were demanding an answer as to why he was here, "How are you?" He spoke in a soft, gentle tone.

-x-

Harry was shocked that this was the third confrontation they had, he hadn't expected Malfoy of all people to come and visit him. He didn't know how he ended up in the Infirmary, but he took a wild guess and suspected it was Ron. 'Maybe I've angered him again, I deserve it after all, I haven't spoken to him since that day he gave me a punishment and it probably has led him to think other things.' He sighed and answered Malfoy's question. "I'm fine, Just in a bit of pain is all." He said in a shaky tone as he realized it was actually harder to talk, "Hey, Malfoy, how did I end up in the infirmary." His breath hitched slightly, pain rising in his lungs and he groaned, 'when will it ever get better?' He silently asked himself. He felt like crying at that moment, but he held back the tears. He would not cry in front of Malfoy. He wouldn't show that kind of weakness in front of him, who used to be his enemy before Voldemort had fallen. He quietly asked himself 'Then what are we?' He looked at Malfoy in confusion.

-x-

Draco looked at Harry in shock, his voice going hoarse as the Gryffindor had asked how he ended up in the Infirmary. He felt slight disappointment when he couldn't tell him how he gotten here. He looked at Harry in pain as he noticed that he couldn't breathe correctly, let alone ask questions. "I have no idea how you got here Harry. All I know was that, I heard shrieks of terror out in the hall and when I got to the scene I saw you in the arms of Weasley, unconscious." He swallowed thickly when he saw the green eyes bulge out in terror and disbelief, he wanted, no demanded to know what was going on between the Weasel and the Gryffindor's' Golden Boy. At the same time of wanting to know, he had a sinking feeling that he didn't want to know. He heard Madam Pomfrey shuffle out of her office. When she had, she stared at him sternly and warningly that he shall not make a commotion in her Infirmary. He nodded in understanding of her murderous glare that would send any first year crying off to their parents or even go hugging Mrs. McGonagall, the second sternest teacher he knew besides his now, dead god father Severus Snape. He shook his head at the thought of his God Father. He spent hours at the Manor, grieving over his death.

-x-

Harry saw Madam Pomfrey approach them and watched how she glared at Malfoy in warning. He wanted to snigger at the look she gave him, but knew it would hurt him worse if he tried. "Mr. Potter I'm going to run tests on you to see how you are doing, as for you Mr. Malfoy I will not stand acts of shenanigans in my Infirmary, or I will kick you out, you only have an Hour to speak to Mr. Potter, if I hear you pester or bother Mr. Potter for answers, I will ask you to leave." Harry nodded, as it was hard for him to speak. He saw how her face turn stern to worry and concern like a motherly hen and continued "Mr. Potter it seems you have three broken ribs, a punctured lung and a slight concussion, and other broken bones that weren't healed properly during the years, it seems like I'm going to have you at bed rest for a couple of days, depending on your condition and how well you heal, I'll let you resume to your classes," She walked out and back into her office. Harry gulped, he knew he was going to have to endure those stupid potions, he sighed angrily. He noticed she came back out after 5 minutes of silence, with Skele-Grow and a few other vials of potions to help him heal his wounds. He rolled his eyes and he wanted to sink into a hole, so he wouldn't have to take them.

-x-

Draco blanched at Harry's current state and he knew how much regrowing bones would hurt and how much those vials tasted vile and foul in ones mouth. As he noticed they were healing potions, he shuddered knowing he wasn't the one who was taking them. He stayed silent as he was listening to their conversation and when she retracted to her room after giving him all the potions he needed, he relaxed more. He hadn't noticed he was tense. His mind caught the words 'other broken bones that hadn't healed properly over the years', did this mean that, he has been in this state before? He swallowed, not wanting to think about it, but he couldn't help but try to help his ex-rival. He gathered up the courage and asked, "Harry, what did she mean other broken bones?" He noticed the tears that pooled around the emerald eyes and he wanted to hold the now shaking boy in his arms and tell him he was going to be alright and that he'll be there if he needed anyone. He knew that he couldn't do this without the trust of the Gryffindor Seeker. He sighed and waited for his question to be answered.

-x-

Harry tensed and started to shake, his mind clouded with thoughts of his Muggle relatives beating him for burning the toast. He had only been 5 when they forced him to cook for them. He remembered it clearly. "You snotty boy! Get over here and make breakfast for us, if you don't you'll be shoved back into your cupboard without food or anything to drink for a week!" He shuffled out of his cupboard and rushed to the kitchen and started to cook for his Uncle Vernon, his Aunt Petunia and his Cousin Dudley, who constantly beat him up for the fun of it. He remembered how Dudley never let the other kids play with him, or else he'd beat them up too for trying to befriend him. He was alone mostly throughout his primary and secondary schooling. He got beat by his Uncle Vernon when he had made a better sculpture than Dudley, which was a sculpture of an owl. He thought that would make his Uncle proud of him but it only angered him and he was beat up for it, telling him "We take you in after your whore of a mother and your druggie of a father didn't want you and left you on our doorsteps and this is how you repay us, you insolent brat!" He shook his head at the memories and he fought off tears. He looked up at Malfoy, he knew that Malfoy noticed his sudden change of expression by the way he was looking at him. He saw that the cool grey eyes, softened and wanted to know why he had previous broken bones. He shook his head, he couldn't tell him, for the fear that he might laugh at him and tell him that's what he got for being pathetic. He couldn't let his ex-rival have that kind of power over him and he answered, in what was yet another lie. "I'm a clumsy person, I constantly fall and hit myself and break my bones, don't tell me you haven't noticed, you've seen me on the Quidditch Pitch."

-x-

Draco had heard his pained voice as he got his question answer. Yet again he knew that he was lying, he gritted his teeth. He wished that there was something he could do so he could trust him, and he could help him with whatever was hurting him. He wanted to take that pain from Harry and god damnit he was going to take all his power to gain trust and respect from Harry. He knew only one way this could be done and he held out his hand and said "I'm sorry Harry, for being a prat and a git to you all these years, I know it will take awhile for you to trust me, but I'm willing to offer my friendship and show house unity or whatever rubbish McGonagall wanted us to have at the beginning of the year." He smiled at Harry and he knew this one was a genuine smile and not a forced one, which he often had to do in front of his Slytherin friends Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini, to let them know that he'll be fine and nothing was worrying him, now except that the only worry he had was Harry Potter, after watching him constantly and noticing a change in his demeanor. He always wanted to show this side to Harry and not the cool-masked emotions he hid behind during the war. He wanted to help the Gryffindor Hero and he was going to do it one way or another, but this time he wanted to succeed, instead of fail like how he had in his First year at Hogwarts.

-x-

Harry noticed the slight movement on the right side of his jaw. He noticed that Malfoy was gritting his teeth. Did he know that he was lying? Why should it matter to him how he gotten his bones broken? He didn't want to believe that Malfoy actually cared. He didn't want a false sense of security to only find out that his trust was betrayed and would see his story on the front page of the Daily Prophet. He stared at the hand that stretched out towards him, what was he playing at? He heard the speech Malfoy had given him and he knew that he wasn't lying or he would've detected the lie in an instant. He shook the hand and he hoped that Malfoy wouldn't betray his trust and if he did he'll get a whole new level of hell than just Voldemorts fury, which everyone knew was a scary sight to witness. He felt and witnessed it during his 5th year when he had a connection to the mad-man. "I accept your apology and friendship Malfoy. However, if you betray my trust, there is no gaining it back. Am I understood?" He looked at the blonde sternly and he saw that Malfoy had nodded in agreement. He sighed and leaned back to relax.

-x-

Draco hid a tiny smile as he nodded. He was glad that Harry had accepted his apology and friendship. He never felt more happier in his life, though he couldn't shout it out to the heavens above, even though he had wanted to. As he saw Harry relax, he saw that as his cue to leave and let the Gryffindor sleep. He got up and slung his book bag over his shoulder. He decided he'd tell him about Ron's infidelity later when he thought their friendship would be stronger. He knew if he had told him right now, he would get reprimanded at and would have been accused as a liar and he didn't want that so he left the Infirmary, whispering only for Harry to hear "Get well, Harry."

-x-

All reviews are welcomed and suggestions :)!


	4. Chapter 4

**All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I do not make money off of this whatsoever.**

**Warnings: Lemon(s) probably in my previous chapter and this chapter. I did not post the rape scene on here for many reasons but if you do want to read it, I'll be posting up my account for archiveofourown and you can read it there. This chapter is explicit and has very strong language. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED; DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

It had been a month since Harry had trusted Malfoy by accepting his apology and friendship. They'd pass notes in classes which Ron wasn't in, and was grateful for that. Though the more Ron thought he was going after Malfoy, the worse his beatings got. He glamoured his hand and his right eye, under the glamour was a huge purple bruise on the side of Harry's cheek, where Ron punched him after seeing Malfoy talking and laughing with him. He should've been more aware, but he always knew it was his fault for his punishments and that he deserved them. He remembered how Ron had stomped on his left hand, when he was taking his beating. He sighed, he didn't know what he did to deserve punishments like these, but he accepted them anyway for disappointing his lover. He walked up to the portrait of the Fat Lady and whispered the password "Lemon Drops." The portrait swung open and he was glad no one was in the common room. He decided to go up to his room instead, while everyone else was at the Great Hall having dinner. He wasn't hungry and he wanted to write to Malfoy as soon as possible. He was lucky that Ron didn't break his right hand or else it would've been difficult to write during his classes. As he reached up to the room he heard moaning and grunts and thought to himself, 'Who could be in there?'

-x-

Ron had beaten Harry up after he witnessed Malfoy joking around with his Harry. No one was going to take Harry away from him, no one. He glared murderously at seeing the two of them talk as if he wasn't watching. What a slut, must've gotten it from his whore of a muggle mother. He sneered, as he walked in the Halls trying to find either Hermione or Lavender Brown. He had gotten laid more than he anticipated after saving the Boy Wonder. He found Lavender Brown leaning on the cobbled stone wall, damn she was fine. He remembered the first time he had shagged her, she took the liberty to not wear any knickers or undergarments under her skirt and her breasts were massive, she was curvy in all the right places. He was getting hard just by thinking about it. He called out, "Lavender!" He watched as she turned to look at him and winked at her and mouthed 'my room.' he watched as she nodded. He started walking towards Gryffindor Tower and up into the common room. He chose this particular time because everyone went to dinner no matter what. He went up to his room, Lavender closely behind. When they had reached his rooms, he kissed her hard and she responded by moaning and opening her mouth for his tongue to explore. He thought this was much better than kissing Harry, then again anything is better than harry and blokes in general. He wasn't particularly gay, he knew that, but he just wanted to use the Boy Wonder for his glory and riches when he married him as he planned to do after graduation and then divorce his sorry arse. He reached under her shirt and played with her breasts, she tilted her neck back as he kissed and sucked at her neck. With his free hand he traced her smooth, silky, fine inner thigh and reached up to tend to her lower bits and finger her entrance, she moaned incoherent words. He was rock hard and kissed from her neck back up to her lips and pressed his hard manhood against her and proceeded to dry hump her. Her hands traveled down towards his zipper and buttons. He watched as she undid them and grabbed his cock and starting up a slow rhythm of stroking, he groaned 'god this felt good'. He removed her hand from his manhood and picked her up and he slowly entered her wet, hot entrance and he groaned as the tight heat sucked in his manhood. He hadn't let her adjust and he slowly thrusted inside her, quickly picking up the pace, his breath hitched in low groans and hers in high moans.

-x-

Harry had heard the moans get louder and he opened the door to find Lavender thrusted into by Ron. He ran out of the dormitory in tears, he wanted to get out of there. He and Ron had been together for seven months and Ron had cheated on him. He wondered if Ron even cared about him. He ran out of the Castle to the Black Lake, under his special spot where he ran to go and release all of his emotions. He fell on his knees, head in his hands sobbing and crying. He knew that Ron was sleeping with other girls but he didn't want to think of them true. He wanted to think of their relationship true and pure. He was planning on marrying Ron after graduation, but now he knew that, that wasn't going to happen. He sat down and continued to sob into his knees as he drew them closer to his chest. He wasn't sure what he was going to do next. He loved Ron and he would forgive him no matter what had happened between them. He didn't want to think of leaving Ron and having Ron's family hate him for leaving their youngest son for another. Ron had taken him in when he found out his muggle relatives the Dursley's had beaten and starved him to death, and from then on he knew he had a life debt to Ron and he was making up for it by loving him when Ron had given him the chance since, he had secretly been in love with him their Fourth Year and from then on his love for him had grown more and more, as it blossomed into their relationship. He knew that he was in love with him and he wouldn't let one cheating get to him or several. He was in love and he was going to stay in love and be married to his best mate and boyfriend, they were practically engaged without the ring.

-x-

When Ron was done with Lavender, he noticed the door was open. He didn't notice anyone come in and he was sure that he had closed the door, but he didn't think much of it. He hopped down the stairs joyously towards the Great Hall so he could get something to eat. He noticed Harry walk back inside the Castle and decided that he went out whoring again. He'll teach him tonight on how it was like to get fucked by a Weasley, he snarled and called out for him, "Harry!" He almost shouted his anger. He silently berated himself, if he wanted this to work out he needed to think everything was fine. He needed to trick Harry that he was the joyous boyfriend he fell in love with the first time they had gotten together, of course that was an act to slither him into his plans. He cackled inwardly, oh this was going to be good.

-x-

Harry heard Ron shout at him and he flinched. He turned slowly around and was shocked to find warm blue eyes staring at him. His heart melted, he hoped this was the Ron that he fell in love with seven months ago. He felt a pair of strong, warm arms encircle his body. He started shaking as he felt warm lips whisper soothing words into his ear saying it was okay and telling him that he was sorry for everything that he did to him and if he'd forgive him. His eyes watered in joy, "Yes Ron, I forgive you." He looked up at those pair of brilliant, blue eyes and saw a warm smile and he knew that everything would get better. He leaned up and kissed those pair of soft lips and he ignored the faint smell of perfume and lip gloss, because he was going to have his Ron back, the Ron that he fell in love with and will always be in love with. He felt those pair of soft lips kiss him passionately and he moaned into the kiss, and it felt like the world stopped at his feet. He gripped tightly around Ron's waist, he felt like he was going to fall. He was overjoyed to have Ron back.

-x-

Ron held back a groan of distaste. He did not like kissing Harry one bit, but he had to get Harry back into his possession in order to do so. He pulled away and whispered, "Lets get to the Great Hall Harry." He faked a smile at Harry and saw the raven-haired boy, smile at him lovingly, 'good I'll teach him later what his true punishment is.' He hid a malicious glint in his eyes, oh this is going to be bloody rich. They walked side by side towards the Great Hall and they opened the double doors and sat down at the Gryffindor table to eat. He saw Hermione glare at both him and Harry, and glared back telling her to not ruin this for him, if they had wanted Harry's vaults and power, she would control herself. He watched as she huffed in agitation, but nodded. He smiled in thanks and he'll make it up to her later in the week, after he was done showing Harry his true punishment. He proceeded to eat like a pig, grabbing every kind of assorted meat and downing it with pumpkin juice.

-x-

Harry watched Hermione and Ron exchange looks. She was probably mad that Ron wasn't writing his essays like he was suppose too, but that didn't matter to him, all that mattered was that he had his lovable Ron back. As he reached under the table to hold his hand, Ron had surprised him by squeezing his in response. He looked at Ron in utter amazement. He kind of bit back a snort when he saw that Ron was eating like a pig. He did love his food, Harry thought to himself. He bit his bottom lip and blushed at the thought of pursuing a future with his best mate and cooking him a variety of dishes, due to his humongous Weasley stomach. All three of the Golden Trio started talking and laughing for the first time since term began. Harry missed this, he wanted to be part of the group again instead of having to stare at Hermione and Ron having a silent chat in their heads. He really thought that Ron had changed for the greater good and he was going to enjoy every bit of this moment.

-x-

Draco had saw Weasley and Harry walk into the Great Hall with happy expressions. His chest tighten, he looked away hurt. Within the span of a month, Draco and Harry had gotten to know each other on what they liked in Quidditch. Who was their favorite teams and who wasn't and what kind of Honeydukes chocolate they preferred over another. They also talked about their interests in animals and colors. He had also gotten to know what Harry's favorite muggle movie was and which theatre he saw his muggle movies in. He remembered that day because it had taken Harry a whole lot to describe to him what a 'Movie' was. He had laughed when he saw the expression he made when trying to explain it and Harry in turn laughed with him, that was one of his favorite moments. They had grown accustomed to writing and passing notes in class making jokes and having a great time with one another. He saw how Harry stared at Ron with fascination and his blood seethed with jealousy. He gripped his spoon a little to hard and saw how it bended. He sighed and realized that his magic was getting a little out of control. He saw all the other Slytherins turn to him with lust or fascination due to his magic. He still felt his magic flicker against his skin. He sighed once more and tried to relax. He wished that Harry saw him with that kind of fascination, wait what? He couldn't possibly have grown a little crush on the raven-haired beauty, but he knew that he had. He wanted Harry to be his but, it was frustrating to see that Harry was laughing with his best friends, when he had caught Weasley and Granger, fucking in an empty classroom. He still hadn't told Harry about that yet, in fear that he would accuse him of being a liar. He'd wait until it was the right moment to do so. He sighed, only time will tell.

-x-

Okay so right here was suppose to be a rape scene...which as you could notice I did not let it be on here since I do not want to be flagged or reported for its description and the below is a brief scene that happens with Harry but not all of it if you do want to read it it'll be up in the beginning before you read.

-x-

Ron had saw Harry come in through the door of the Room of Requirement. His eyes full of malicious intent. He slapped Harry across the cheek and picked him up when he saw that Harry fell to the floor. He threw him on the bed, what he was going to do next will never let Harry leave him and won't have anyone else loving Harry but him. He smiled viciously at the scared boy, he ripped off Harry's robes and took off the rest of his clothes with a wave of his wand. He did the same thing with his robes but left the underclothes on. He talked dirty to Harry, wanting the slut to admit he was a whore and liked what he was doing to him. He fingered Harry with no lubricant 'Good, the bitch deserved the pain.' He thought. After he was done 'prepping' Harry up, he aligned his manhood to the puckered hole and shoved roughly inside him, god he was tight. He was actually thinking about doing this another time as a punishment, after all the whore got what he deserved. He thrusted hard into Harry's entrance, hearing whimpers and sobs for him to stop. Oh there was no way he was stopping, this was his punishment for hanging out with that Slytherin git and he knew it too. He thrusted in deep feeling his completion coming along, but decided he had other plans. He took his manhood out of the puckered hole and ordered the Boy Who Lived on his knees, oh yes this was going to be good. He thrusted his manhood into Harry's mouth and roughly fucked his mouth until he came, he sneered at the pathetic, limp body on the floor. He adjusted his robes and fastened his trousers and exited out of the Room of Requirement and headed out to the Dormitory before Mrs. Norris and Filch found him. He did not need detentions so early in the school year.

-x-

The next morning, Harry found himself naked and his thighs stained with blood and his mouth covered in semen along with his cheek. The memory of last nights events invaded his mind, he dressed himself with shaky hands and choking sobs. He never thought Ron could be so cruel to him. He couldn't believe that everything that had happened, happened and that one of his fears came true. He glamoured himself to look normal, he tried to walk out of the Room of Requirement, but found it difficult too when pain shot through his lower back and arse. He limped all the way to the Gryffindor Tower to retrieve his book bag and take a hot shower and put on some fresh robes. After he had done so he headed out to the Great Hall for breakfast. When he reached the Great Hall he noticed Ron smirking at him. He looked down and tried not to cry on the spot, but he couldn't let that weakness show through to him, even though he knew it had by submissively putting his head down. He sat in front of Ron and Hermione. He looked down at the food gathered on the table, he had lost his appetite when he saw Ron. He looked around instead and saw Draco looking at him with worry, he looked away quickly as he saw him, those worried eyes were the one's he wanted to see in Ron's, but he knew that he would never see those caring in his, especially after what had happened last night. He tried not to cry as he still felt those silvery eyes bore into his forehead. He no longer wanted to be in the Great Hall anymore. He heard Ron call out to him, "I'm coming with you, I have to talk too you anyway." He sighed, a shaky sigh, he nodded towards Ron not trusting his own voice. He just wanted to get out of the Great Hall quickly, but he was also scared that Ron might do something even worse to him. He walked out of the Great Hall and headed out onto the Quidditch Pitch, he heard heavy footsteps follow behind him. He didn't let that scare him, but he knew deep inside he was a scared, helpless child.

-x-

Ron had followed him out when Harry approved of him coming with him. He needed an excuse as to why he raped Harry and made him do other things, but needed to make it like he didn't want too and that it was Harry's fault for making his urges do that to him. He followed Harry out of the Castle and saw where Harry was heading to. As Harry came to a halt, he turned around to face him. He saw how Harry was scared of him and how shaky he was being, he smirked, 'Good'. He knew that Harry would be too scared to leave him, 'that's where I want him.' He thought. He had to play the romance Ron and convince Harry that he didn't mean what he said or did last night, that he hadn't meant to hurt Harry, when he obviously did. He sighed, trying to make his voice hoarse and apologetic "Harry, I'm really sorry for what I did. I didn't mean to hurt you the way I did, please forgive me." He looked pleadingly at Harry, he reached out to touch his cheek gently. He noticed the way Harry leaned against his cheek, he wanted to snort at how easily it was to fool the great Harry Potter. He continued with his fake tone "Please Harry." He bit his lip and made his voice sound like he was begging for forgiveness, when he actually wasn't. He saw how Harry looked up at him in hope and wonder.

-x-

Harry heard Ron's pleading tone for forgiveness 'Oh how I can't deny him, he must love me to sound this desperate for my forgiveness, but how do I tell him, I saw him and Lavender the day before, or should I keep that to myself.' he decided on the latter. "I forgive you Ron, but why did you do it?" He looked at him for a truthful answer. He knew that he had been raped but he didn't want to think of it that way, he wanted to think it as consensual, he stayed quiet until Ron had answered his question. He looked up at him wondering why he had done it and hope that it wasn't in a malicious way. When he had felt his cheek being caressed, he leaned against the warm hand and he grabbed it gently and kissed it, to let the other know that he had forgiven him. He knew that Ron had done some damage to him physically and emotionally, but he was ready to forgive all that if he could have Ron back to himself again and he wouldn't give up until he had done so. He knew how it sounded pathetic and impossible to do, but he would succeed. After all he was the defeater of Voldemort.

-x-

When Ron had felt the kiss against his palm, he strained his eyes to not roll on their own accord. "I did it because. I couldn't control myself, you made me do it, you disappointed me by talking to Malfoy, so I had to do something about it, but I didn't mean to hurt you as I did and I'm really sorry Harry, but you made that part of me come out and attack you, but I'm glad you forgive me and I'll promise it'll get better." He made his eyes water, like if he was going to cry from the guilt of hurting his lover by accident, when he knew that he had done it on purpose. He knew he was going to regret the promise he made to the brat that he would get better, but he knew inside himself that, that would never happen. He smirked inwardly when he felt Harrys arms wrap him in a tight hug and a whisper of 'I knew that was the reason why' he felt wetness against his shirt. He wrapped his arms around Harry and let his eyes roll and when Harry looked up at him, he gave him a little kiss to show that he was truly sorry.

-x-

He never thought he could fall in love again with the redhead. He had knew the reason why he did what he did was because of Malfoy. He thought maybe he should just stop talking to Malfoy altogether. He quietly decided on doing just that. He kissed Ron back putting pressure against the others lips and smiled. He knew that he was right and Ron didn't mean to hurt him on purpose. He scolded himself for disappointing his lover. He reached for his hand and held it, "Lets go back to the castle." He smiled brightly at Ron, who in turn smiled right back at Harry. He hoped that this would last forever. He hadn't talked to Malfoy in awhile and he didn't plan to for a very long time, as long as Ron kept this up, and he didn't disappoint his lover, he wouldn't need to seek out another person to talk too. He blushed when Ron tightened his hold on his hand, but not enough to hurt him.

-x-

Ron had walked back holding Harrys hand. He only did this so he could get Harry wrapped around his finger again. He knew that Harry wouldn't stop talking to Malfoy which he would punish him. As long as he blamed everything on Harry for disappointing him, he saw no reason for his plan to fail. When they had reached the castle he let go and said over his shoulder "I'll see you when I can, bye Harry." He hadn't noticed the hurt look on Harrys face. He slipped into the castle, disappearing around the corner of the hallway. He wanted to meet Hermione and ask if she wanted another quick shag in the empty room near the dungeons. He secretly smiled to himself, he would see his plan through even if it killed a certain blonde git. His plan was falling into place perfectly in the order he wanted, or so he thought.

-x-

Draco had saw the interaction between Harry and Weasley. He followed them with his eyes as he saw them walk out of the Castle. He decided to follow in the shadows, which was very hard to do, being that it was daylight and all. He noticed a slight limp when Harry walked, his brows furrowed in confusion, what had happened to him now? Just a month ago he was in the hospital in a serious condition, and now he's limping. 'What the hell is going on!' He thought to himself. He saw tha kiss that had happened between them, he forced himself to look away, he balled his fists in jealousy. 'Why am I jealous? It's not like he's my boyfriend or anything.' After a few moments, he turned back to see them walking headed to where he was, he cast a disillusionment charm on himself. As they walked right past him, he watched as Ron departed back into the castle and the hurt look that took over Harry's features. He canceled the disillusionment charm and walked right up behind Harry. He gathered all his courage and placed his hand over his shoulder and spoke softly "Harry, we need to talk now." As he had spoken the words softly, he cringed at the yelp the black haired beauty made.

-x-

Harry yelped, scared out of his wits when he felt a warm, strong hand placed on his shoulder. He turned around slowly meet a pair of grey eyes staring into his. "What do you want Malfoy? You're going to get me in trouble if Ron see's you talking to me, and we've barely started to become one as a couple." Harry hissed at him. He missed the jealousy in Malfoy's eyes when he said couple, however he didn't miss the snarl that came along with the emotion. He looked at Malfoy questioningly, and raised one eyebrow.

-x-

"That's what I wanted too talk to you about." He looked at Harry pleadingly, it had been a few days since they had talked and he really missed Harry. He missed his laughs and everything that had happened during their special conversations. Harry rarely mentioned Ron during their conversations and thought of it weird when Harry considered himself one with the weasel. He knew he shouldn't be jealousy but he couldn't help himself, slowly day by day he realized he might actually might have developed more than a crush on the Gryffindor Hero. This thought and feeling came to a surprise to him, because he had never felt like this with anybody, not even Blaise back in his sixth year.

-x-

"Why do you want to talk to me about Ron?" He looked at the murderous expression on Malfoy's face, he looked like he was going to go hunt down his Red headed lover and kill him with the Killing curse. He sucked in a breath as he watched Malfoy's face turn from murderous, to pale worrying eyes. He wondered what made his mood change, he wondered many things about his blonde headed friend. He shook this thought away as he heard a firm voice say "Come with me." He nodded, following the Slytherin blonde.

-x-

He lead Harry to a bench near the lake. He thought his usual thinking spot was a good place he could tell harry what had happened. Usually when he was here he liked to watch the Giant Squid poke his head out of the water every chance he got. He sat down and looked at Harry with worried eyes, he wondered if the raven would believe him or not, but he decided that this was the perfect time to tell him about Hermione and Ron. "A month ago, the day you had gotten hurt and you were sent to the hospital wing, I was heading down to the dungeons." He paused to stop and stare at Harry wondering if he should continue or not, he heard the raven say, "You were heading down in the dungeons and then what?" He swallowed a hard lump in his throat that he didn't know he had, "And I heard moaning and squealing in an empty classroom, thinking it was one of the first years, so when I opened the door, I found Hermione and Ron having sex on a table desk." He saw the sad expression loom over those brilliant green eyes, "And I'm so sorry, Harry." He quickly said after recovering from stumbling over the words he had to describe about, when he had found Granger and Weasley. He knew that this piece of information can turn into a chaotic situation of screaming or it can turn into a situation where he had to hold Harry and tell him it'll be alright, which he had hoped for the latter.

-x-

Harry felt like he was going to puke. He knew that Hermione still had liked Ron after the war and Ron still had a little bit of feelings in return for the brunette. He had hoped he had gotten over his little infatuation with her, but then he remembered when he caught Lavender and Ron. He shook his head fighting off unwanted tears, he looked up at Malfoy with glistening tears in his eyes, "I should've known, I've been so stupid and blind." He wailed and sobbed into his hands, realizing that he had no future with his best mate and lover. He wiped off his tears trying to control his crying and heard Malfoy say, "There is also another reason why I wanted to talk to you." He looked up at him from his hands and quietly whispered, "What?" He didn't think he could handle anymore news, but he listened to what Draco had to say. He decided that if he was going to be pouring out in front of Malfoy, he might as well use his surname as he did with his. He never knew why Draco had used his surname in the first place, but decided that was a question for another time, right now he had other important things to do like listen.

-x-

Draco watched as Harry started breaking down in front of him, he didn't know what to do, but he was longing to reach out his arms to hug the emotional brunette. He had also wanted to talk about Harry's limp, so he got straight to the point, "Harry, why are you limping?" He watched as the brunette tensed and looked at him with freshly new tears and he decided that now it would be wise to comfort the Gryffindor Lion. He held Harry gently until his crying came to slow, huffed out wheezes. Then he felt Harry tense in his arms, he slowly let the raven-haired boy out of his grasp and saw the thankful look in his eyes.

-x-

Harry sat up slowly and had asked himself, 'Could I really trust Draco? I mean he was comforting me.' He sighed and decided to trust his instincts. He took a deep breath and told him everything that had happened with his leg and from 7 months back. He also discussed about how he had gotten his bones broken by his muggle relatives before coming into Hogwarts. By the time he was done pouring his heart out he was crying at the end of it. He didn't look at Draco for the fear of being rejected. At that moment he felt so dirty, he just wanted to go wash himself from all of the impurities that Ron had inflicted onto him, but he knew what he was and that he deserved everything he got. Ron was right, no one was going to love him after what he had been through.

x-x

All reviews are welcomed! I have actually been stuck to where to go from here and if you have any suggestions or comments about this please do share I'm open to many ideas and suggestions!


End file.
